The Day I Woke Up In Ponyville
by Ausarheart
Summary: As I was walking home from school in the woods, something weird happens... Rated T for minor Language.
1. Prolugue

The Day I Woke Up In Ponyville

It was a warm and sunny day. The breeze was in my face as I walked home from school. "Ah. Nice summer days like these don't come often," I said. I usual walk home from school in a path by the woods.

Oops. Sorry. I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Lance. Lance Silverstein. I'm 19. I am a slight brony, I don't really pay attention to things like those. So, I was walking in the woods, enjoying the nice hot summer sun and the nice cool breeze. "Hm… I feel kinda weird today…" I say to myself. Almost home, I start to feel kinda sick. I fall to my knees. _Maybe just a slight headache_, I think to myself. My head starts throbbing. "Nngh!" Suddenly, my hand starts to fade away. _Am… Am I… fading…? _I think to myself. Then, everything goes black.

"…" "Hello?" "…" "Hey, who are you? And **what **are you?" _Huh? I can think… and hear… wait… did that person say "what" am I? _"Hey, c'mon, wake up! _Hm… I feel my muscles coming to… I think I can open my eyes now…_

**END PART ONE**

A/N: So, how'd you like it so far? Sorry if I left you with a cliff hanger. I bet you can guess where am... :3 Don't forget to R&R! Also, this is just the prologue. I will make bigger chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: I Awaken

The Day I Woke Up In Ponyville -Ch.2  
"Wh-where… am I?" I say as I open my eyes. "Your in Ponyville. And, what are you?" A mysterious yet familiar voice says. "Wh-what… wait… your… a TALKING HORSE?" "Hey! I'm not a horse! I'm a Pony!" "Ok. Sorry… wait… why am I talking to a hor- er… pony? Who are you?" "Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle." "So… I'm talking to a talking pony, in… Ponyville? Why am I here?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Twilight says. "So… is there other ponies?" "Well, yeah. Hence the name _Pony_ville." "But… I mean, where am I? A… Library?" "Yeah. This is where I live. But… still… what are you?" "Oh, yeah. I'm a human. My name is Lance. Lance Silverstein." "Lance, huh?" "Yeah. I think I'm named this because I'm good at combat. Probably any type." "Well, I guess you'll have to get used to these living circumstances. Want me to show you around, Lance?" "Hm. Sure, I guess."

So Twilight showed me around. I kept getting these glances at me which made me feel weird. I don't belong here, after all.

"Why, howdy Twi! Who's… this feller with ya?" "Oh, hey, Applejack. This is Lance. He's a human, and he mysteriously came here. I hope you don't mind him." "Why, I would never mind anything! What's your name?" "Lance. Lance Silverstein." "Well, howdy Lance! Want me to show ya'll 'round Sweet Apple Acres?" "Sure, I guess."

So she showed me around. I ate an apple. It tasted good, maybe better than the ones in my world.

"Well, I'm going to show Pinkie Pie Lance," Twilight said. "Well, see ya'll later!

So we went to see Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Twilight! Who's your friend you got there? Oh wait! I have to start planning a welcoming party!" She zoomed off upstairs. "Twilight, was that Pinkie?" "Yeah. Sorry, Lance, she's a party planner and she throws welcoming parties for everyone new in Ponyville. I hope you don't mind that." "Nah, I don't mind it." "Then, out of the blue, Pinkie comes zooming down the stairs at almost the speed of light. _Huh. I guess since I'm in a cartoon, every character can bend physics. _"Hi! I'' - " "Ok, Pinkie. I think we know you're going to throw a party," Twilight said. Just then, the sun started to set. *Yawn* "Twilight, I think I'm getting tired." I said. "Ok. See you tomorrow, Pinkie." Twilight said. We go back to her library. "Here, you can sleep on this bed," Twilight says.

-NEXT MORNING-

"*Yawn* Hmm… Mom… turn the lights off." "Um, Lance? I'm not your mother." "Uh… what?" I jump off the bed, suddenly realizing where I was. "Oh… sorry, Twilight. I must've thought I was back home," I say. "It's ok. We still have to meet Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." _Why do they all have names like that? _I thought. We went to Fluttershy's house, or well, cottage. "Fluttershy, it's me Twilight." "Oh hey Twi- eep!" Fluttershy runs back into her cottage. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "Oh, Fluttershy's just scared. It's ok. Fluttershy, it's ok. Come on out here." We saw a pair of eyes peeking through the door. "A-a-are y-you s-sure, T-Twilight?" Fluttershy said. "Yes, it's ok, he won't hurt you." "Hi, Fluttershy. My name is Lance." "Oh. Would you like to come inside? I mean, you don't have to…" "Ok. I'll come in." The cottage was full of animals. So, I was shown every part of the cottage. "Thanks, Fluttershy," I said. Then, a trail of rainbow was whizzing toward us in the distance. _What… what's that? _Then, I get tackled on the ground. I kicked and punched the… thing many times. "Lance, Rainbow, stop it! Rainbow, are you ok…!" I get off… Rainbow and see she's bleeding.

"Rainbow!" "Oof…" I gaze in horror for a moment, then I run. Run aimlessly. I hate upsetting friends. Or anything, really. So I just run. *Pant Pant* I stop. Everything's all shady. _Wait… isn't this a forest? _I think. Then I see I didn't run far from the entrance. I get out, avoiding the purple flowers… oh wait… I mean Poison Joke. Hm. I don't know how far I ran. "Now… I hope Rainbow's ok…" I gaze off in the distance. It seems so… soothing. "Hmm… I feel… tired… well, since the incident today, I don't wanna go see… them." So, I fall asleep. I fall off my bed. _Wait - my bed? Am I… back at the home? _"Huh…" A few questions run through my head - How did I get back home? Am I sleeping in Ponyville? So, I go down stairs and make some pancakes. "Mm… I haven't eaten in a while…" I say to myself. So, I get up to do some work.

-NIGHT-

As I go under my bed covers, I think to myself… _Am I going to wake up back in Ponyville?_ Then, a heavy drowsiness washes over me. My muscles then power down… again? _I guess… I'm going back…? I… can't… stay awake…_

-NEXT MORNING-

A/N: Cliff hanger! I don't know, maybe :3 Sorry it took so long, but now that school's over, I'll post more often. Peace off. 919 words. 262 words on the first chapter. R&R!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Dear Readers, **

**I have lost motivation lately. Sorry for not posting! But, I have a poll. Should i continue my fanfics? Check it on my page.**

**Thats it, I'm sorry for the inconvenience**


End file.
